


Red vs. Blue One Shots

by thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes/pseuds/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader inserts with the RvB characters we know and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Girl Named Tex (Tex x Male Reader)

(Inspired by A Girl Named Tex, by Trocadero)

Here's a little story about a girl named Beth, and how you met her. Well, she was named Beth, but she's now known as Tex. And if lives were shown through percentage, 95 of Tex's would be blood- though, not her blood, of course. But, as they say 'Don't mess with Texas'... I guess her name fits like a glove.  
It started with a slamming door and a sigh from Beth's father, who was sitting on the couch and watching some crap-film. "I'm Beth no more. My life's dream is to kill for green, but first I'll join the Corps."  
He rolled his eyes, just wishing her rebellion would end. This wasn't the first time, but she definitely had the most follow through with this plan. "You're just a girl. What makes you think that you won't sink?"  
Beth puffed out her chest proudly, standing straight, chin up. "My name is Tex, I'm like a hex, my playground is the world." Tex then turned and walked out the front door. Her father's last glimpse of her was a flash of bright red hair.  
Shortly after joining the UNSC Marine Corps, Tex rose to the top. Best marksman in the squad; if she ever became the mercenary she wanted to be, her gun might as well be gold.  
You once met Texas. It was a bar in middle-of-nowhere Nevada. She was sitting on the stool next to you, drinking rye, a plate of warm apple pie untouched in front of her. She turned to look at you with an uninterested gaze. "What's with the guitar?"  
If you were being honest, your lips went numb when she started talking to you. But before you could respond, some red-faced drunk wobbled over spewing out insults on how Tex was too good for you, and how you were pretty much driftwood. "Boy, you'd better run."  
"Sir, keep your peace. My heart is free, and so is he. I'll give it to any man who's true." Tex smiled, brushing her red hair out of her face. Her hand had moved from resting on her denim clad thigh to the pistol she kept.  
The drunk pulled out a small handgun, but Tex had already fired. He was dead on the floor, while blood started to seep through her grey shirt. "Shit... Do you think you could help me with this?" You had brought Tex to your home and helped patch up her side. She gave you a thank you kiss, which quickly escalated.  
In one night, you had managed to learn a lot about Texas. She hated all colors, and only ever wore black or grey. You also learned that she had a really well-done black and white star tattooed on the small of her pale back. She always got revenge, as you heard from her story of the time her high school best friend and boyfriend cheated. You were thinking about this as you laid in bed, an arm around Tex's shoulder when she began to stir.  
Tex sat up, bright red hair cascading down her back and began to search for her clothes, and stealing your black Trocadero shirt in the process. "This could be my last I guess. I gotta go, and now you know... I want a song, to live for long; it's a fair request." She winked at you, pulling her hair into messy pigtails.  
The last you had heard, Texas made it out. And you did write her that song. You even joined the Corps, in hopes of seeing her again, and with every narrowly avoided death, you were reminded of Beth. Damn, you missed that girl.


	2. Gay Boyfriend (Donut x Reader)

(Inspired by Gay Boyfriend, by Garfunkle and Oates)

"Hey Donut." You smiled up at him from your bowl of cereal on the counter. The blonde walked up behind you, wrapping his strong arms around you're waist.  
"Good morning, (Name)." He muttered into your hair. He kissed the top of your head softly before pulling away to start the coffee for everyone else in the base.  
"Donut..." You paused. "I just- You're not into me, are you?" You finally sighed, swirling the last bits of Basic 4 around in the bowl.  
"As if!" Donut said, holding your face in his hands and moving you to look at him. "Sweety, I love you. And I need you. And I will never let you go." He said sweetly, kissing your nose.  
_____  
It was the middle of another one of Sarge's impromptu meetings, and like normal, you and Donut sat towards the back, behind the other three soldiers, exchanging love notes like a pair of love-struck teens.  
'We should watch Newsies tonight- XOXO Donut'  
'You always want to watch Newsies- :3 (Initials)'  
'It's a good movie!- XOXO Donut'  
You snickered at his response.  
"Donut! (Last Name)! Enough with the nonsensical flirting!" Sarge snapped at you, causing Grif and Simmons to laugh at your expense.  
_____  
It was late at night, and you and Donut were laying in bed, him with his arms wrapped around you shoulders, you snuggled into his shoulder. "I love you so much, (Name)." He whispered into your ear, causing you to smile.  
"I love you too, Franklin." You said into his neck, curling around him more. "I hope this war doesn't kill us... God knows it's tried..."  
"Don't worry, (Name). This is Caboose and Church and Tucker we're talking about." Donut giggled, running his fingers through your hair to calm you.  
Some time later, after he fell asleep, you began to think. You're happier than you've ever been, and you do love Franklin, but... He's hot and sweet, but he's gay. Not that it matters to you, anyways. There is a rather limited dating pool, consisting of Grif, Simmons, Church and Tucker. And that's not happening. And there is still a chance he's not gay, but it's a slim chance, and even if it hurts, you would support him if he came out, and you'd still love him.  
You looked at him, wondering if he thinks you don't know, or that he's not obvious. And then you began to wonder when it'll end. When he'll find someone. But even though it's not forever, it'll be ok. Because even when you're not together, you'll always be best friends, and you'll always love each other.  
_____  
A couple of weeks later, a medic showed up. Doc. And you could see Donut and the purple armored man growing close, and you were happy for them, but you couldn't help but feel a pang of regret.  
But, in the end, well... Everything was fine...


End file.
